Bring Me To Life
by Celtic
Summary: Racetrack loves Beauti very much, how far will he go to make her happy?


All newsboys are a property of Disney  
  
The song 'Bring Me To Life' belongs to Evanesence  
  
The rain poured in New York City, giving the newsies a day off. They sat in the lodging house playing card games, the younger newsies played marbles, and certain couples sat in corners, alone.  
  
One of those couples was Beauti and Racetrack. She became his girl after the Brooklyn leader, Spot Conlon, broke up with her for no reason at all. Racetrack comforted her during the break up and became close to her, which made him ask her to be his girl.  
  
"So you, Celt, an' Dainti had a girls night out last night?"  
  
Beauti nodded as she brushed her fingertips across the back of his hand. Lately she felt like her friends were taking too much interest in her life, all night they kept asking her how her relationship with Racetrack was going.  
  
"Didja have a good time?" he asked, entwining his fingers with hers.  
  
"Yeah, I always have fun with Celt an' Dainti." she answered, looking up at him.  
  
Racetrack sighed. He had a feeling something was wrong with her, she wasn't as full of life as she usually was, it seemed like she was empty inside.  
  
"Beauti, is somethin' wrong? I'm worried about ya."  
  
"Oh Race, " she said with a smile, "Der's no reason ta worry about me."  
  
Before he could say anything, Beauti stood and walked into the girls bunk room. Celtic was sitting on her bunk reading a book, when she saw Beauti she smiled and closed the book.  
  
"Hey, where's Bumlets?" asked Beauti as she sat down.  
  
"He's in the other room teachin' Tumbler how ta play marbles," replied Celtic, "I swear I'm datin' a seven year old."  
  
Beauti laughed. "At least der's never a dull moment with him."  
  
Celtic nodded. "An' what about you an' Race? Things goin' alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't they be? He's good ta me."  
  
There was no talking to her, Celtic could see that. She wondered why Beauti was so secretive about her relationship with Racetrack, she wouldn't talk at all about the things they would do together.  
  
"Why do ya care so much about me an' Race anyway?" asked Beauti, "you've got Bumlets ta keep yer attention."  
  
"'Cause ya don't seem happy with him."  
  
"Well I am, now stop askin'." said Beauti, in a voice that said she didn't want to talk anymore about it.  
  
~  
  
After Beauti left him, Race stood and went into the boys bunk room. He found Bumlets sitting on the floor with Tumbler, the youngest newsboy in the lodging house, teaching him how to play marbles.  
  
"Dis game's too hard," complained Tumbler, "I'll never get it."  
  
"Don't say dat, yer actually gettin' it pretty good." said Bumlets.  
  
Race smiled as he walked up to them and sat on the edge of the closest bunk. He watched as Tumbler shot a marble which flew across the room.  
  
"How 'bout ya give da kid a break?" Race asked Bumlets.  
  
"I need ta practice Race." said Tumbler.  
  
"Well I was gonna talk with Bumlets about girls."  
  
Tumbler quickly stood and left the room. He was still at the age where girls were considered bad.  
  
"So whatcha wanna talk about?" asked Bumlets as he gathered up the marbles from the floor.  
  
"It's Beauti, I'm wonderin' if I'm doin' everythin' right fer her."  
  
Bumlets looked at him, puzzled. "Ya do all ya can fer her, what more could she want?"  
  
"I don't know but she don't seem happy with me," Race said sadly, "her eyes don't have dat brightness dat used ta be der."  
  
Bumlets finished gathering up the marbles, storing them in an old jewelry box, and put them under his mattress. He looked over at Race and said, "Well she did take Spot's break up pretty hard."  
  
Racetrack nodded as an idea came to him. He stood and left the room, went down the hall and knocked on the girls bunk room door. It soon opened to reveal Beauti, she smiled and said, "I thought you'd be playin' poker with Skittery by now."  
  
Beauti der's somethin' I gotta talk to ya about." he said seriously.  
  
Her smile faded. "What is it?"  
  
"Lately I've noticed dat yer not yer usual self. Things don't excite you'se anymore."  
  
"What're you tryin' ta say?"  
  
"You want Spot back."  
  
Her eyes went wide. "Why do ya say dat?"  
  
"You've lost yer lust fer life since he left ya. You still love him."  
  
Beauti listened, feeling guilty since she was with Race but she kept thinking of Spot. She hoped it had not been noticeable, but it seemed everyone knew.  
  
Race grabbed her hand and said, "I'm gonna help ya get him back, 'cause I wanna see ya happy."  
  
She thought she was going to faint. Race was going to try and bring her and Spot back together, he was going to fill the empty void in her life.  
  
+  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
+  
  
"You'd...you'd do that fer me?" she asked finally.  
  
He nodded. "As soon as da rain lets up I'll go ta Brooklyn an' talk ta Spot."  
  
Beauti smiled and hugged him close. She knew he would do everything he could to get her back with Spot, he cared that much for her. She let him go and stepped back into the girls bunk room, a smile still on her face.  
  
"What's dis change about?" asked Celtic. She didn't listen in on the conversation even though it occurred in front of her.  
  
"Race is gonna get me an' Spot back together." answered Beauti excitedly.  
  
Celtic raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would he do that?"  
  
Beauti rolled her eyes. "He wants me ta be happy, dat's how much he loves me."  
  
At that moment Dainti walked into the room. She immediately saw the change in Beauti and asked, "What's with you?"  
  
"I'm gonna get Spot back." Beauti replied.  
  
"But, what about Race?" Dainti asked, puzzled.  
  
"He's gonna help."  
  
Dainti glanced over at Celtic and saw that she didn't understand the situation either. At the same time they knew that Race would do anything for Beauti, even if it meant losing her from the way it sounded.  
  
"Oh I hope Spot takes me back." said Beauti as she sat on her bunk.  
  
"Don't be surprised if he's got another girl," said Dainti, "y'know how Spot is."  
  
Beauti glared at Dainti and said, "He'll take me back, I know he will."  
  
Before a fight could start, Celtic stepped between her two friends and said, "Why don't we just wait an' see what happens, alright?"  
  
Both girls nodded which made Celtic breathe a sigh of relief. She knew both of them long enough to know that Beauti was always right and Dainti always voiced her opinion on everything. Put the two together, and Celtic wondered how it was they didn't kill each other already.  
  
~  
  
The next morning the rain had ceased, with the exception of a light drizzle once in a while. Newsies were back on the streets selling the news to the people of New York City, with the exception of one. Racetrack decided to skip selling and go straight to Brooklyn, the sooner he talked to Spot the better. He walked into Brooklyn and went to the docks, everyone knew Spot hardly ever sold. Ignoring the Brooklyn newsies, Race walked right up to Spot.  
  
"What brings you heah Race?" asked Spot, flicking a cigarette into the river.  
  
"I gotta talk to ya," replied Race, "about Beauti."  
  
The piercing blue eyes went wide at the mention of Beauti. The truth was he missed her more than she missed him, but he couldn't crawl back to her becase that would ruin his image.  
  
"What about her?" he asked.  
  
"She wants ya back."  
  
Confusion showed on Spot's face. He pointed to Race and said, "Ain't she with you?"  
  
"Yeah, but she ain't happy with me. She don't have dat sparkle in her eyes anymore."  
  
Spot rubbed the top of his cane, thinking of how he should get her back and still keep his image. He walked up next to Race and said, "I'll consider takin' her back, as a favor ta you."  
  
Race smiled. He had a feeling that meant he would take Beauti back, but there was no telling exactly with Spot.  
  
"Looks like its gonna rain harder than yesterday," said Spot, looking up at the sky, "you should get back ta Manhattan."  
  
Race turned and made his way back to Manhattan without saying goodbye to Spot. He rushed to 5th Avenue where Beauti usually sold, finding her right away.  
  
"Beauti!" he called.  
  
She turned and smiled. "Hey Race, back from the tracks already?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope, Brooklyn."  
  
Beauti stopped dead. "What'd he say?"  
  
"Give it time," he replied, "but I think he'll take ya back."  
  
As he watched her, Race smiled when he saw the sparkle begin to return in her eyes.  
  
+  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
+  
  
Later that evening, Beauti sat with Racetrack on the fire escape of the lodging house. She wanted him to know how grateful she was for what he was doing.  
  
"Beauti, I already told ya dat I wanna see ya happy an' dat's why I'm doin' dis."  
  
"It seems strange to others, but ya really know my feelin's."  
  
He nodded. "I hope dis don't change our friendship any."  
  
Beauti stared at him. "Race, don't ya dare stop bein' my friend or I'll hafta soak ya."  
  
Race chuckled. "I just don't wanna end up forgotten when ya get back together with Spot."  
  
She gave him a confused look. "What makes ya think I'd forget ya?"  
  
"When yer with Spot ya tend to fergit the rest of us."  
  
Beauti thought over his words, finding them to be true. She was so centered on Spot that nothing else mattered to her. It wasn't fair to her other friends.  
  
"Race, I promise to be a better friend to ya if he takes me back, I don't wanna lose yer friendship." He smiled. "An' ya won't."  
  
+  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
+  
  
Spot Conlon decided to visit Manhattan, mainly because he heard Jack Kelly wanted to talk with him. As he strolled through the streets he suddenly noticed Beauti with Celtic and Dainti.  
  
Seeing her for the first time since he broke up with her made him realize something. Without her he had a huge void in his life. The problem was, did Beauti really want him back?  
  
They approached where he saw standing, so he decided to listen in on their conversation.  
  
"C'mon Beauti, I'm sure he's got another girl an' he just said dat ta be nice." stated Dainti.  
  
"Give Spot a chance, maybe he will take her back." said Celtic.  
  
"Would both of ya shut up? I'm nervous enough, waitin' fer his answer."  
  
As they walked away, Spot's heart lept in his throat. She really wanted him back. He had to get her back and fill the void in his life.  
  
+  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
+  
  
Spot ran after the three girls, calling Beauti's name. They turned, all surprised to see him in Manhattan.  
  
"Beauti, I wanna talk to ya," he glanced at Dainti and Celtic, "alone."  
  
Both girls left them alone, they could take a hint. Once they were gone, Spot looked at Beauti and said, "Listen, Race talked ta me yesterday."  
  
"He told me." she said, trying to keep calm.  
  
"Is it true what he told me?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know what he told ya." she replied.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine, be difficult like you always are." he stated as he walked away.  
  
She sighed as she grabbed his arm. "Wait Spot."  
  
Her touch stopped him. It revived the love he had for her, before he wanted her back because he missed her, now his love for her was rekindled and he truly wanted her back.  
  
+  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
+  
  
"Beauti, all dis time I've wanted ta see ya, just ta talk."  
  
"I've been heah." she replied.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, but what would we talk about?"  
  
Beauti shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Spot grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes. He could see what Race meant, the sparkle in her eyes was gone, he knew he was the reason for that.  
  
"Spot, what're ya doin'?" Beauti asked softly.  
  
"I was just noticin' somethin'." he replied.  
  
Beauti looked down from his gaze. She wasn't sure what he saw but she was uncomfortable with how he was looking at her. There was also the fact that while he looked at her, Beauti could only think of him taking her back.  
  
"Is der a point to all dis?" she asked finally.  
  
Spot lifted her chin and looked into her eyes once again before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. Slowly he pulled her closer, as her arms went around his neck. Beauti held him close as he kissed her, her whole body becoming alive once again as she felt his touch. She was disappointed when he pulled away, though not very when she noticed his arms were still around her.  
  
"I want ya back Beauti, I haven't been da same since we broke up."  
  
"Dat's more yer fault." she stated.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, an' I don't wanna be dat stupid again."  
  
Beauti smiled as she hugged him close. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Racetrack walking past.  
  
"Just a minute." she said as she pulled away from Spot. Running through the streets she called out Race's name. He stopped and turned, waiting for her to catch up.  
  
"What's up Beauti?" he asked.  
  
She hugged him and said, "Thank you so much, fer everythin'."  
  
He chuckled. "Just seein' the sparkle in yer eyes is enough fer me."  
  
+  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life 


End file.
